


Xmas eve

by Miss_Sun27



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Sun27/pseuds/Miss_Sun27
Summary: Because of the pictures of junmyeon with his friends on top of SM building went viral, sehun thinks he should show them the real story subtly.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Xmas eve

"Oh my god Jun just check your phone!" As Junmyeons phone pinged again for the umpteenth times "its getting annoying! Sehun wont let us hang out with you again if you ignore him" daehan added playfully. Their friends just agreed and urged him to do so. Its true sehun has been sending so much messages some pics too. What is he doing, he supposedly to have a quiet impromtu xmas eve dinner with his brother and his new girlfriend, their parents went on a golf trip to south east asian wheres the sun should shines all year long but exo also just came back from that part of the world, it seems to be raining quite alot. Maybe he should call them tomorrow morning to wish them merry xmas and asking hows their trip there. 

"Hyung, i am here! Where are uuuuuu" even in the message he could hear the whine in his beloved voice. There is a picture too, sehun all alone at the rest area in top of SM building where they suppose to meet, but jun's friends decided to rest inside the private dining area first before heading to the open space claiming its too cold up there. 

"Oh! He is up there, lets go" heechan said, cutting the sappy face on junmyeon's face looking at the arrays of pictures sehun sent to him. The boy must be bored. 

The open space is SM's hidden place, out of wandering eyes. Sehun and junmyeon had spent hours up here, away from the world. People in SM they kept their mouth shut on things like this. Dating either between man and woman, or same gender is a taboo in their career, here is the somesort like their safe heaven. 

Sehun is chilling on the long brick chair when they went up, eyes perks up from looking at his phone when he realised the group is there. Shooting a lovely smile to them...well to junmyeon, reaching out his hand for junmyeon to hold it. "Hey hyung" sehun whispered, eyes not leaving junmyeon. Junmyeon returned the gesture and took a sit close to him. Taking the long fingers and squeeze them. If his friends are not with them, he will gladly sit on sehun's lap and smooch him to death with love, loads of it. Gosh this boy is lovely..and he is forever lucky to call him his. 

The another friend of them cleared his throat, making comment "hey, u guys were just not together for a couple of hours, it cant be that bad! Dont make us lonely!" Daehan added "Dont mind them, they had tendencies to make this worst if we keep commenting on their PDAs" 

"Thats not true, he dont even look at me when we are on stage! Always ignoring my advances, i look like a fool" junmyeon pouts. "Oh no...there we go again, we ve talked about this hyung!!" Sehun claimed exasperatedly. Junmyeon laughed at sehun's disgruntled face. 

"Yeah i saw you didnt really respond to his advances, why is that? Usually when we always saw u guys, u always attuned to each other, well actually glued to each other like this" heechan gestured to the couple, right now, both of sehun arms are around junmyeons waist, body leaning to him, occasionally resting his chin on top of his hyung's shoulder and junmyeon's hands will always caressing his thigh or arms. He also had this habit of touching sehun's ears when he is being extra cute especially when he cant really kiss him in front of others. 

"Its because i cant really control myself if i pay too much attention to him! U know this hyung. Dont make me explained it again" sehun weakly explained leaving their friends mockingly booing him. Anyhow the meeting goes till mid night. Its a great outing, they are busy with their own schedules. 

Sehun even helped heechan to pick some pictures to post on his ig. Leaving himself out from one particular group pic. Cant let fans speculate much things about junmyeon and him. As much as he loves to tease the fans, he understands the reality and very much willing not to place them under the radar. 

However the next day, at 5am as he was scrolling down SNS posts out of curiosity. He saw alot post of junmyeon and his "boyfriends" which is not him. He glared at junmyeon whos snoring sofly beside him, one hand and leg throw carelessly on top of sehun. If he is not in right mind, he will snap a pic of sleeping junmyeon (not that he didnt do that already) and post some with sappy caption, showing off this beautiful man is his and his alone. Half naked on his bed, looking dangerously delicious. Ok focus oh sehun focus, he scrolled down pictures in his gallery, choosing the best 'subtle' pic to show junmyeon is his or anything that wont make them in trouble. He is known to post "nonsense" pic at ungodly hour of the day, well the pics do have meanings for him but he is not in the place to let public knows. He settled with the one he sent to junmyeon while waiting for him, sehun on top of SM building. There u go, no one can him over this. He giggled, putting his phone down to cuddle the love of his life. In the morning, junmyeon nagged at him for posting the pic, he said twitter land was on fire because of it, sehun just shrugged and demanded for morning kisses. Junmyeon continues to nag but sehun can see through him so clearly, he is happy of sehun being possessive like that. The morning kisses that come with the nagging is sweet. Maybe if he plays his card right, he will get more than kisses 🤓.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying hard not to say anything about enlistment. Also, i wish i can write better...to describe their 'stories' better.


End file.
